France Is On Top
by gaaralover15
Summary: I got the idea when in Spanish class a guy was doing a project on Spain. He said that it was east of Portugal and France is on top. Contains yaoi, smut and use of human names. Don't like, don't read. FrancexSpain


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia related. If I did, the awesome Prussia would totally top Austria _AND_ Austria would _beg_ for it any chance he got. ^_^

Warning: It is smutty! Contains yaoi aka boyxboy love. Don't like, don't read.

I got the idea when in Spanish class a guy was doing a project on Spain. He said that it was east of Portugal and France is on top. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"<strong>France Is On Top"<strong>

**Antonio POV**

I can't take it anymore! He is starting to piss me off. They all are! First, Romano freaking breaks every single dish in my house and tells me it was my fault…again! Then, Gilbert decides to tell everyone that I submit to Romano and even _beg_ him to do me! And to top it all off, Francis keeps telling everyone that he's going to end up stealing me away from Romano and fucking my brains out. For crying out loud, I'm not even in a relationship with Romano, let alone have sex with him. Why is it that I even hang out with these people. I know Gilbert, Francis, and I are the Bad Friends Trio, but can they at least _try_ to be nicer to me. I really need a way to get rid of all this stress. Porque esta pasando todo esto?

*Knock Knock Knock*

Oh, someone is at the door I wonder who it is?

"Bonjour, mon amour! Let me in so I can steal you away from that horrid Romano."

"F-Francis? What are you doing here? No, leave me alone! Go away!"

I tried to slam the door to his face, but he pushed it as best as he could. We were stuggling with the door. Since when was Francis this strong? He was always so weak when I fought alongside him.

"Go away? Never. I want you Antonio. I want to feel me inside that cute tight hole of yours. I want to express my love for you. Please, let me at least put you into a world full of bliss."

"No! Go! Leave me alone!"

"But Antonio, I even brought you these beautiful red roses for you. Please, Antonio. I love you. I love you so much."

"Mentiroso! You don't love me! You just want to get in my pants! Dejeme en paz!"

He stopped all together. I looked at him. The look in his eyes, those eyes that were full of sorrow and despair, followed by the tears coming out of his eyes, I couldn't help but start to cry too.

"Antonio, je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime! No matter how many times I tell you, can't you see I'm telling you the truth?"

I see him hold the flowers tighter in his hands. He falls to his knees crying.

"Francis, por favor no lloras. Please stop it."

I could feel the tears going down my cheeks as I told him this. The next thing was so fast, I'm not even sure if it happened or not. Francis, he kissed me. It was really quick, but even with that I could feel the love he truly had for me.

"Je t'aime. S'il te plait, s'il te plait love me."

I put my hand behind his neck and kiss him on the lips, hard. I could feel him ask for entrance, so I parted my lips slightly. He attacked my mouth with such force from his tongue I was getting really light-headed from it. Soon after, we broke apart, gasping for breath.

"T-te amo, Francis. I'm sorry I haven't told you this before, but I do. I always have. Ever since we helped Gilbert during the War of Austrian Succession."

"Please let me make my way with you, mon amour."

"S-si, mi amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

Antonio led him to his room. Francis, being behind him and all, was admiring the nice view of the Spanish man's ass. Francis licked his lips at the beauty of it, forcing himself not to fuck him right there in the middle of his house. He didn't want Romano ruining the moment of seducing this beautiful Spanish god that was standing in front of him. Francis put his hand in the flowers and pushed a button. Luckily for him, Antonio didn't hear the beep when he pressed it.

When they got to Antonio's room, Francis carefully placed the flowers on the counter next to the bed. He then skillfully kissed Antonio's lips all over again. He started to leave small butterfly kisses along Antonio's jaw and neck. The sensation left him moaning out loud. The French man quickly took his and the moaning Spanish man's shirts off. He threw them onto the floor and pounced on Antonio's chest. He attacked his nipples, licking, nibbling, and biting anytime he felt like it. His pants were tight enough as it was. He didn't need Francis torturing him with his skillful mouth.

"Gah! Si! Oh, F-Francis! Mas, mas! Damelo!"

"Tout ce que vous dites, mon amour."

He then took off his pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked, and took a firm hold onto his throbbing member.

"A-ah! Por favor. D-do something."

He began pumping it. Even with him just starting, pre-cum was already spilling onto his hand. He removed his hand and Antonio gasped from the loss of it. However, it was replace by something a lot better. Francis began by licking his member, base to tip. Then, he only put the head of it into his mouth. He began licking the slit of the head and putting his tongue in it. Just this action alone got Antonio thrusting into his mouth. Francis held his hips so he wouldn't choke and continued what he was doing. Painfully slow, he took the entire thing in his mouth. The sensation overwhelmed him and he came, hard, in the other man's mouth. He swallowed all of it, admiring the view of the man he was sucking having his blissful orgasm.

"Avez-vous fait l'amour?"

"S-si. I-I did love i-it."

"Would you like more?"

He nodded his head in agreement. At that moment, he kissed his beautiful Spanish man on the lips. This time, it was slow and passionate. While kissing him, Francis took off his own pants and boxers. He removed his lips and put his fingers on his instead. Antonio immediately put them in his mouth and began sucking them, trying his best to coat them with saliva. With a small pop, Francis removed his fingers. He pushed Antonio onto his back and carefully placed his fingers at his entrance. He started off by putting one finger in him. Antonio squirmed at the weird feeling in him. He thrust his finger in and out of his pink, quivering hole. He put in a second finger and fastened the pace. He started to scissor and stretch him out. Antonio was beginning to get hard again. Then, Francis added a third in him. He was trying his best to find that spot to drive his lover into a mad frenzy.

"T-there. R-right there."

He kept hitting that spot over and over again with such force. He took out his fingers and aligned himself at his entrance.

"Antonio, answer me this honestly. Has another entered you?"

"N-no. I-I'm still a virgin."

"Really? Not even Romano has entered your beautiful tight hole?"

"Romano? I don't even like him that way, why would he take my virginity? After all, I was saving myself for you."

At that moment, and in one thrust, he put himself all the way in. He was so tight! He tried his best not to fuck his brains out. Streams of tears were coming out from the corners of Antonio's eyes.

"Ah! D-duele."

"Je suis désolé."

He placed small heart-felt kisses on his forehead. After a few minutes, he got comfortable. Antonio looked deep into his lovers eyes and let him know he could start. Francis began thrusting slowly making sure he didn't hurt his virgin lover. After a while the pain was leaving him and was replaced by pleasure.

"Por favor, more!"

Without a second thought to it, Francis began thrusting him with such force and lightning speed.

"Gah! Harder! Faster!"

The sensation was driving them both crazy. Antonio by the feeling of having his prostate abused and Francis by having the feeling of his member being squeezed the life out of it. Francis decided to start jacking off Antonio with the pace he was going. It was getting too much for them and they climax together, Francis for the first time and Antonio for the second. Antonio's juices covered both their stomachs and Francis filled Antonio completely with his. Francis got out of him and Antonio groaned at the loss of him. Francis placed himself beside his new love.

"Je t'aime."

"Te amo tambien."

Antonio put his head on Francis's bare chest. Francis wrapped his arms around Antonio. What Antonio didn't know was there was a camera in the flowers all that time, recording every sinful thing they just did. Francis got it and showed it to Antonio.

"I can't wait to show Gilbert this tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Later that day~<strong>

"Kesesese! I can't believe you let him top you. Even when I lost my virginity, I didn't let that spoiled brat of mine top me. Why did you?" Gilbert asked while eyeing at a particular Austrian from across the room.

"Hey, that's a good question. Why did you top me?"

"Oh, I thought it was obvious," Francis got closer to Antonio and whispered in his ear, "It's because France is on top."

* * *

><p>This is my first sex anything! Please review. ^_^<p> 


End file.
